


Dual

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, OT4, dual penetration, kink-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's brain short-circuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sihaya for beta!

"God, that's good." Rodney is on hands and knees, head hanging down, and Ronon is fucking him slowly with a slender silicone dildo. They're in the room that Rodney locked to their genetic codes, way out along the southwest pier; no one can get in but them. The floor is lined with mattresses and scattered with Teyla's pillows, and in the corner the Ancient storage bin is open and Teyla is rummaging in it for exactly the sex toy she has in mind.

"Just wait." Ronon's voice is somewhere between a threat and a promise. It makes John want to offer up his own ass for whatever Ronon's about to do.

Teyla hands Ronon the other narrow dildo -- this one is rippled; John's insides twist, just looking at it -- and Ronon slides the first dildo halfway out before pushing this one in alongside it.

Rodney moans, his body stiffening for an instant. John can see the effort as Rodney takes a deep breath and makes himself relax. Now both dildos are all the way in, one purple and one blue, gleaming with lube where they protrude from Rodney's body.

"You okay?" Ronon asks.

"Fuck," Rodney says, which isn't an answer. Or maybe it is.

Ronon pulls them both most of the way out and then slides them home again. But that's probably not too different from just being fucked with a large cock; John wants to see --

"Do them separately," John rasps. Ronon quirks a grin and complies, twisting the spirally one and then working the smooth one. Rodney's breathing is coming hard already. John flushes hot all over, just from watching.

The sound of buzzing draws all of their attention: Teyla has selected one of her favorite toys, a dildo with an external vibrator, and has slid it deep into herself and turned the vibrator on right over her clit. She makes a small sigh of satisfaction and settles beside Ronon and Rodney, one hand manipulating the vibrator in tiny circles.

John's body is buzzing in time with the sound. He's so hard it hurts, watching the three of them like this. He wants to kneel behind Ronon and bite his neck, to lick between Teyla's open legs, to push his cock into Rodney's panting mouth.

As if he intuits what John's thinking, Rodney says, "I could suck you off."

Teyla pulls the vibrator out of herself and offers, "Or I would very much like to fuck you."

John's brain short-circuits. "Uh," he says, completely unable to decide.

"Here," Ronon says, sounding amused, and gives the toys in Rodney's ass one last deliciously cruel twist before moving around and offering Rodney his own dick. Rodney makes a happy little noise and closes his eyes as Ronon's beautiful cock slides between his lips.

"Okay then," John manages, glancing back at Teyla somewhat sheepishly. The look she gives him is fond.

"Like this," she says, and pushes him down onto his back and climbs aboard. The moment when she settles above him is like nothing else in the world. He can't help thrusting up, and she grins at him fiercely as she squirms down, taking him even further inside.

John's hands find her spectacular breasts and he thumbs her nipples, wanting her to feel this all over her body. She twitches and her breasts fill his palms. It's glorious.

"That's it," Ronon says. "Yeah." His voice is low and his eyes are closed now too. Seeing Ronon enjoying himself -- seeing Rodney, with Ronon's cock in his mouth and two dildos in his ass -- and feeling Teyla moving over him is almost more than John can bear.

And then Teyla grabs his hands and pins them down beside his head, shifting her weight to hold him there. It's a move he wasn't expecting, and he gasps, his cock throbbing. He's really close.

Just to see if he can, he tries to throw her off, to break her rhythm. But she gives him a knowing smile and pins him even tighter, working herself on his dick like she knows exactly what she wants and she's going to wring it out of him.

"Teyla," he groans, trembling -- a warning that he can't hold on -- but she doesn't let up. She arches, holding him to the mat and trembling over him. When he comes his eyes close and he feels like hyperspace is unfolding all around them, moving him to a destination he can only guess.

After a long luscious moment Teyla releases his hands, shifts her weight, and moves off of him to land beside him, smiling widely at the ceiling.

"C'mere," he murmurs, rolling in to kiss her as sweet and dirty as he knows how, because that was amazing.

When they break, he glances up at the tableau beside them. Ronon's hand is cupping Rodney's jaw. He's making the short, shallow thrusts that mean he's close and doesn't want this to be over yet. Rodney's eyes are closed and he looks completely blissed-out -- though the toys protruding from his ass look obscene enough that John wants to get hard again just from looking at them, and Rodney's making desperate little thrusts into empty air.

John gets up and knee-walks over to them, positioning himself beside Rodney's right hip so he can reach underneath and cup Rodney's dick with his palm. Rodney moans around Ronon's cock and thrusts immediately into John's hand. He feels hot and swollen, ready to burst.

John tightens his fist, not wanting to tease. This is an awful lot of stimulation for Rodney; the guy deserves an orgasm.

Teyla apparently agrees with him on the orgasm, but maybe not on the overstimulation part. She moves behind Rodney and twists the rippled dildo halfway out before sliding it back in and the other one out. Her rhythm is fast and punishing. Rodney's hot cock stutters into John's hand once, twice, and then Rodney's whole body convulses as he comes, hard. Ronon groans, holding perfectly still, and John can see Rodney's throat working to swallow.

After a long moment Ronon pulls back and Rodney flops to the mattress. When John reaches around and tries to dislodge the dildos, Rodney whimpers.

"You've gotta relax," John points out.

"As if I didn't know that." Rodney's talking into the pillow but his words are clear enough that John rolls his eyes and gives him a smack on the ass, just becuse he can.

"Hey!" Rodney sounds indignant, but John can tell it's just for show.

"Allow me," Teyla offers, and gently works the rippled dildo free. Rodney gasps and holds very still -- he can't be coming again, can he? -- and Teyla gives him a moment before slowly withdrawing the second toy.

"Oh my God," Rodney says, his body entirely lax now.

"Good, huh?" It's a rhetorical question; John asks it just to see Rodney open one eye and glare. Rodney doesn't disappoint.

"Told you," Ronon says, and stretches out next to John on his side, pulling John in to spoon in front of him. It's still a little bit weird, being with somebody big enough to wrap around John like that, but John has to admit he likes it.

Teyla comes and sits in front of John, stroking Rodney's shoulderblades gently. John reaches out a hand and puts it on top of hers, and Rodney sighs and melts even further. John runs his own hand down the small of Rodney's back and rubs gently at Rodney's hole. Rodney gasps but doesn't resist, which makes something warm flare in John's chest. He still can't quite believe that Rodney lets him do this; that they all let him do this. But they do.

"Your turn next time," Ronon rumbles in his ear. John's face heats up at how well they know him, but he doesn't say anything, just closes his eyes and listens to them breathe.


End file.
